Microbes, such as bacteria, can be transmitted by hand-to-hand or hand-to surface contact. In certain instances, the transmission of microbes (e.g., antibiotic-resistant microbes) can be a serious health problem and can sometimes lead to infections that can spread quickly or that may be difficult to treat. Sometimes this transmission can occur in locations housing people with weakened immune systems, such as but not limited to hospitals, nursing homes, or elder care facilities. An in-hospital infection by an antibiotic-resistant microbe can increase the cost of a patient's treatment by tens of thousands of dollars.
Some embodiments of the present invention address one or more of the above-discussed deficiencies or problems.